Hors Cadre: New Problems
by Stephanie Nova Rose Allen
Summary: There was a legend about a castle on the hill, that is haunted by the kings of the night, to continue their wars on the battlefield, that didn't end like they were dreaming about. The poor owner inside is locked inside, with no hopes of getting out. So, Stephanie, an American girl, decides to help him to get out, and live a normal life like no other Irishman would.


It was a rainy, foggy night in Scotland. There are barely any people coming out of their winter comfortable homes to go outside to play in the rain. There, in the distance of the villages, is a castle, a brilliant, towering tall castle, with windows all over the place. And the owner of the castle, well, he never goes outside all the time. Only a couple of times he comes out, never usually stays around telling everyone good morning whenever there's morning. He only goes out getting groceries, drinks, and usually, gets his mail from the mailbox whenever the mailman comes. The people there called him the Knight Mistéireach, which means in Gaelic, "Mysterious Knight." The reason why? That is because there is a legend about the castle that the owner's history, was all about knights and famous Scottish people back in the early days of time. The castle there used to be a fortress for the kings to defend their people from threats that harm the people. Now, it is a ghost castle that haunts the hills of the grounds. People dared to not enter the castle because the haunts they've encountered, for instance, knights appear out of the middle of nowhere, an enormous Scottish man appears and frightens them out of the castle, and there was no sight of the Knight Mistéireach. One day, all of that changed. Because a female, an American female, decided to go inside the castle, to prove to everyone that there are no ghosts inside, and the Knight Mistéireach is just an ordinary person. Everyone laughed at her bravery and called her, "Meiriceánach DÚsachtach." Which means in Gaelic, "Insane American." Annoyed at their mockery about her bravery, she decided to go to the castle, at 12pm, where all the ghosts come alive to haunt the night in the castle. Knowing they pushed it too far, they tried warning her to not go into the castle because the dangers they've encountered inside the castle before her. Nothing stopped her from going, but she went to the castle, at 11:50 before the night comes.

The female reached the castle from up the hill, and she has a hood over her head, but she has tanned almond skin color, long brown hair that is up in a low ponytail, with multi-colored wires in series of hues on the left side of the head, and steel blue eye color, with a metal optic with the metal that covers her eye, to her socket and the left side of her head. Therefore, her hair frequently is wires. She is wearing a pair of opaque blue square glasses with round corners, a blue, white, cerulean, peacock, and sky cameo sweater with a hoodie that is enormous that reaches down to her thighs, with pockets on the sides and a silver zipper in the front, and with frost hems at the ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the garment. She is also wearing a pair of blue jeans that are at the bottom of her ankles, and light purple, light blue shoes with white shoelaces. The female reached the doors of the castle and glanced around for a moment, before cracking her fingers with her knuckles, before glancing at her right hand, snapping her fingers, and the fake skin of her original skin color appeared, covering the metal on her face and on her arm. After the fake skin appeared and cover the metal of her body, she reached up with her right hand, was going to knock on the door for someone inside to greet her, when her knuckles gently touched the door, the door somehow opened from her touch. Curious, she instead unballed her hand from a clenched fist, and gently pushed the door opened, glancing around inside, before entering the castle, with the door closed behind her back, until the grandfather clock inside the castle chimed midnight, the ghost's time to rise and haunt the night of the day.


End file.
